


honey what's your hurry (won't you stay inside?)

by far2late



Series: ilomilo [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), based off a stream i forgot when it happened, hurt with comfort, no beta i never beta ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: "To summarize it carefully, Techno had grown fond of the teen, but he had no idea how to deal with them, and such was made clear when he returned home from hunting for more food with Phil, who had almost immediately noticed something was wrong.Techno’s first clue was the snow and how sloshed up it seemed near his home, as though someone had been stumbling or crawling through it. The bits that hadn’t been melted by torch seemed dirtier than usual and Phil had a frown on his face as he surveyed the area.“Oh, what the hell?!” He heard Phil say, reflexively taking out his axe and turning to face the man, seeing him making his way over to Ranboo’s small shack. Something in his chest twisted painfully as he made his way over, catching sight of the overturned land."ortechno and phil find the aftermath of ranboo's discovery about the discs and the community house
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ilomilo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095689
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1342
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	honey what's your hurry (won't you stay inside?)

**Author's Note:**

> reminder i have twt :) @far2early

Technoblade, lo and behold, is not one to take care of emotionally traumatized children. 

He had been doing pretty well for a while, with Tommy. At least, he had thought so. His attempts to make sure the teen was okay after he had come to his home seeking refuge from Dream was something that he had put effort into, making the conscious decision to ask Phil for help where he would otherwise leave it to himself to figure out or get rid of. It was tricky business in this case, considering this was his closest, and probably only, friend’s kid. Someone who had looked up to him for a while and someone Techno could remember visiting years ago in the Antarctic Empire when they had finally gotten off the battlefields. 

When he had been hit with betrayal, all he could really see was how useless it was to offer his help anywhere he had been needed or seemed to be required. All the man was really good for was fighting, after all. Techno hadn’t been enough to convince the teen not to betray him, so he had signed up with Dream to fight against him with Phil by his side, not really clocking the fact that the man would have been fighting his son at the same time. 

L’manberg had made a nice crater, at the end of everything. It was glorious to see the city turned to shit because of him, something that he could hold claim over. It was gratifying to sacrifice to the Blood God and it was even better to say that it was justified because they needed to be taught a lesson. It was akin to how he had been with Phil back in the Antarctic Empire, taking over the world with little thought. 

Of course, he wasn’t surprised to see the man had come home with another child over his short break away to calm down and get out of his angered state before he ended up lashing out at Phil in a misguided bout of rage. It was just a bit surprising to see that out of everyone, it would be Ranboo. 

The kid hadn’t been around in the lands for too long, only really integrating himself a few months ago in terms of time, quickly reaching his four-month anniversary on their lands in general. It was clear that he had gone through quite a lot in the period that he had been there. L’manberg, in his eyes, was something poisonous that infected everyone that touched it. 

In terms of his relations with others, however, he hadn’t made much of a dent in interpersonal relationships. In Techno’s eyes, his allying with L’manberg was weak and his debt to Phil was something of a flimsy excuse. His visits to Tommy were short and non-frequent, despite how guilty he appeared to be. The only constant was his hatred and distrust for Dream, which was smart on his part. Even Techno couldn’t say that he hated the kid, with how he gave back his armour amicably and the way he had tried to keep the execution fair before it was declared an execution. 

So, he decided to take this new development in stride, letting Phil take in the Ender-hybrid and make a small shack outside his home. It was a little sad to see the process of it being built, a pained sort-of feeling filling the pit of his stomach before he realized that he was replacing half-and-half hair with blond locks in his mind. The realization that he was bitter about it hit only a few moments later. 

To be fair, though, his new neighbour hadn’t been much trouble. He was polite, he didn’t steal, he asked before using things. Ranboo had even decided to make the trip to the spider spawner rather than use his experience bottles and his enchanting table to fix his things. It was little gestures like this that had made Techno believe that the kid was redeemable, even if he hadn’t done much wrong. 

The acceptance came on the day the teen asked him to go totem hunting with him, whether it was subconscious or not. The gift that he had given him had outshone almost everything that he had been given in a while, usually being the one to lend people things that he would never get back. Techno was happy to say that he hadn’t cried at the gift, he would never, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was a lot happier with it in his grasp. 

He had spent most of the day flipping it over in his hands, examining the enchantments on it with the voices in his head faintly shouting about how it was completely maxed-out. As if he didn’t know, he thought absently, the shine of the metal catching his eyes. 

To summarize it carefully, Techno had grown fond of the teen, but he had no idea how to deal with them, and such was made clear when he returned home from hunting for more food with Phil, who had almost immediately noticed something was wrong. 

Techno’s first clue was the snow and how sloshed up it seemed near his home, as though someone had been stumbling or crawling through it. The bits that hadn’t been melted by torch seemed dirtier than usual and Phil had a frown on his face as he surveyed the area. 

“Oh, what the hell?!” He heard Phil say, reflexively taking out his axe and turning to face the man, seeing him making his way over to Ranboo’s small shack. Something in his chest twisted painfully as he made his way over, catching sight of the overturned land. 

It looked like several explosions had gone off, the water from his crops leaking into the large hole that remained, reaching down into the stone. The dirt just barely clung to the pointy rocks that breached from the bottom of the area. Upon closer look, it looked less like an explosion, made clear by the lack of gunpowder that had filled his scents. Techno’s grip on his axe tightened as he realized this was intentional. 

“Someone did this on purpose,” He said, speaking up as Phil looked around. The man looked up from where he had been looking through his chests, worried. 

“He left his notebook, and the last few pages are… All torn out, I think?” Phil’s voice was unsure at the end, and the adrenaline that filled Techno’s body was something he was grateful for if only to disguise his worry for the teen. 

“Have you seen him around? Any hint of him?” Techno asked, his voice strained in the slightest from its usual monotone. Phil shook his head, eyes sweeping around the area to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. Techno sighed a bit, looking through the destruction that graced their sights once more. 

“We know he didn’t run away,” Phil spoke up from inside his shack, Techno looking up from where he crouched down to examine the hole. “His pets are still here.” Phil pointed out. Techno nodded, pushing down the unsettled feeling that filled his chest. 

Techno returned to his search as Phil returned to his, the two of them looking for clues of anything that could be nearby. Soon, Techno came across a wooden chest, instantly flipping it open to see that it was empty and useless. His eyebrows furrowed, finding the chest suspicious. 

“There’s just an empty chest under here. Do you think he was looking for something?” Techno asked Phil, the man shrugging as he returned to rooting through his chests uselessly. 

Almost in juncture with the older man’s action, something of an inhumane scream echoed through the field before it went silent. The scream was unique, little warbles of Endspeak accenting it in a way that made it sound more mob than human, but still holding the raw emotion only a sentient being could produce. Techno froze almost immediately as his gaze flit to Phil, who already had his wings poised and to the ready. The two said nothing as they went off, the man flitting into the air as Techno made his way across the field. 

The scream had come from somewhere near their home, in the more lighted areas compared to the darker ones. Ranboo must’ve tried to leave and gotten distracted by something, only to have a nightmare, Techno tried to reason. It didn’t explain the destruction, and his heart clenched. Phil had a better survey of the land from his altitude, so Techno briefly kept an eye on him. 

He wasn’t finding much, and it was getting frustrating. Techno didn’t think he could have it on his conscience, knowing the teen would be dying or hurting because he wasn’t good enough to find him. 

For a traitorous moment, his mind told him to go search under his house in the way he knew Tommy would hide under it. Techno almost decided to discard the idea altogether before realizing it might hold more merit than it should have. He turned to his home, leaving Carl outside and going inside to see if the teen would be in his basement. 

It was clear his home was in disarray when he entered, little things shifted around and thrown as though they were grabbed at. Techno hurried down as he heard a muffled noise from under his floors, breaking through the previously covered-up stone brick that had covered up the floor. The man froze once he caught sight of the hybrid curled up in the farthest corner of the blown-up hole, shaking violently with something held tight in his grasp. 

Techno, decidedly, was not the one to handle this, but with how far Phil seemed to have gone, he would have to tackle the first half of the teen's panic. He quickly sent a message to Phil before hopping down into the hole and landing softly on his feet, walking up to the teen slowly so as not to startle him. 

He didn’t think Ranboo could hear him, anyway, trapped in his own head as he curled up more in on himself. His suit jacket was gone, leaving him in just a white button-up and black dress-shorts he definitely shouldn’t have been wearing in the snow. They left his legs trembling violently from the chill of the arctic, Techno moving to crouch in front of him and get a closer look at him to make sure the teen knew he was there. 

Ranboo was speaking to himself, voice slipping into Void-speak that he didn’t understand as his pupils thinned to slits in his panic, voice shaky and unable to string two words together properly. Techno would’ve been able to at least work a bit of a sentence out if they made any sense, but his words were slurring together and he didn’t get a chance to figure out what he was trying to do at all. 

Techno moved to gently touch his knee, one hand just barely brushing it in case the teen would reject the movement. At the touch, he stiffened, head whipping around without any clarity before he focused onto Techno, paling even more, somehow. 

“No, no no no, I can’t-” Ranboo gasped out, slipping back into English as Techno moved to kneel down next to him, leaving his hand resting on his knee in an attempt to ground him. The teen could barely breathe in his presence, leaving the man concerned. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Techno murmured, his hand dropping from his knee as his left one reached up to rest on Ranboo’s shoulder, rubbing circles into his shaking skin in an attempt to calm him down. “Take deep breaths, don’t think about anything.” 

Ranboo shook his head, lungs still constrained as the teen coughed, bending over his stomach as he seemed to remember what he had in his hands. His eyes widened and he shrieked, throwing it away from his body. His gaze returned to Techno’s calm one and he flinched back, as though he was expecting the man to lash out on him upon seeing what he had been so scared by. 

Techno forced himself to ignore it, gently taking one of Ranboo’s wrists in his grasp despite the teen’s recoil, pressing it against his chest. His black palm was flat against the man’s dress shirt, Techno taking slow, deep breaths so he would feel the exaggerated crawl of them. 

“Deep breaths,” He repeated, voice low and monotone in a familiar way that he hoped would help. “Follow along with me.” 

Ranboo let out a small keening whine from the back of his throat that seemed involuntary, making Techno’s vision flicker between a blond-haired, angry teen who had been in this position and the kid himself. He forced himself to ignore it as he heard footsteps above him, rapid in speed. 

Techno ignored Phil as he encouraged the teen the best he could, the man dropping in from the same hole he had dug into again. His face lightened the slightest bit upon seeing the two there, but it grew worried again when he saw what state Ranboo had gone into. 

Eventually, after a long session of trying to reassure Ranboo that they wouldn’t be mad, he finally calmed down. It wasn’t optimal, but his violent sharp breaths had slowed to shuddering ones that were punctuated by sniffling. The teen tried to hide it by wiping his face with his forearms, wincing as his tears burnt the skin there. 

Techno gently pulled the arm away from him, Ranboo not protesting as he did. The teen seemed all tired out from his panicked session, a complete mess when he was looked at closer. His clothes were covered in wet patches and mud and dirt, most of it being caked on his hands and smeared across his face. It showed up more on the lighter side of his face, leaving him looking emotionally wrecked. 

“Come upstairs?” Phil asked after a few quiet moments where Ranboo was staring over Techno’s shoulder and into the wall, eyes unfocused. The man nodded in agreement, looking back to the teen as he shook slightly, a shiver making its way up the Ender-hybrid’s spine. 

“You good to stand?” Techno asked, the teen looking at him listlessly, almost confused before he nodded slowly, stumbling to his feet with the rock wall as support. Techno almost winced watching him get up, revealing scratches he didn’t notice on his legs that seemed to have been stone tearing into his paper-tight skin. 

He left a hand on the teen’s back, guiding him up after absently grabbing whatever he dropped, not registering the vinyl that had rubbed against his palms. It wasn’t important right now, he reasoned, waiting for Ranboo to go up the ladder before following. 

Phil had left clothes out for the teen, seemingly on one of the higher levels above their chest room making hot chocolate like he always used to back when Wilbur had the same recurring problem of panic attacks. It was bittersweet, to be reminded of the man so suddenly, but he kept his cool for the sake of the other emotionally wrecked teenager standing in his basement. 

Ranboo’s eyes flicked over the clothes and the home slowly before he looked back down at his hands, eyebrows furrowing slightly before he spoke, voice hoarse. 

“Why are you being so… nice?” Techno gave him a confused look, tipping his head ever-so-slightly. 

“You just had a mental breakdown in my basement, man,” The words tumbled out of his lips without much thought, “I think you at least deserve to clean up a bit.” 

A snort of a laugh escaped Ranboo, unbidden and weak, but still a laugh. Techno cheered for himself silently as his chat screamed at him, the teen nodding slowly as he looked at the clothes. 

“I can’t shower,” He pointed out quietly, the realization dawning on Techno the moment he said as much. 

“Ah,” Was all he could come up with. Techno scratched the back of his head, looking around. “So… what do you usually do?” 

Ranboo shrugged, rubbing at his cheek with a hand before looking down at his stained hands once more. His eyes darkened for a moment before he shook his head, taking a deep breath. 

“Um, I dunno. Just change. Or drink one of those… water-breathing potions and go fast as I can.” Techno blinked at the information, tipping his head to the side. 

“Those work for you?” He questioned, keeping his tone light. Ranboo nodded absently, eyes wandering to the spruce doors. 

“Yeah. Just don’t have time to fish for pufferfish all day,” He said, voice holding a tinge of bitterness. Techno ignored it in favour of making his way up suddenly, gesturing the teen to follow. He ignored the dirtied stains his usually polite neighbour was leaving everywhere, figuring that he could ignore it for the time being. 

“Well, might as well change anyway, right? Phil’s making, uh… Hot chocolate, I’m pretty sure. Seasonal, and all.” A faint smile crawled up Ranboo’s face at the words, taking the clothes that Techno was holding out to him. 

“Isn’t it always winter here?” Techno nodded, patting him on the shoulder. 

“You get the spirit. Go change, we’ll… talk? After,” The man asked, tone tilting upwards at the question. Ranboo’s smile slipped off his face, but he nodded nonetheless, disappearing into the bathroom with the clothes and locking it behind him. As he left, Techno turned back to make his way back to the basement, grabbing whatever the teen left behind to examine it closer. 

It was a disc. Just a disc, and a Cat one at that. It technically wasn’t that important, unless he was planning on becoming another Tommy, and that was something that he wouldn’t-

Techno paused, looking at it again and pulling the disc closer to his face. He examined the little green ring in the center, finding Tommy’s name written out in his blocky handwriting. Techno blinked, pulling away from it with a feeling he couldn’t quite place. 

Huh. Tommy’s disc. 

His mind flashed back to the things that he knew of the disc, and the one thing he returned to was the memory of shouting at Tommy while he yelled back about the discs. It was prominent in his mind, and Techno’s grip tightened on the vinyl as he remembered it. Techno didn’t know  _ how  _ Ranboo had come about the disc, but he knew it was definitely what the teen had been worried about the whole time. 

Techno looked at the black plastic in his hands and back to the chest that he  _ knew  _ had a lighter in it. It was near the bottom in a small black bag and he could just melt the stupid vinyl so that he didn’t have to hear about it again. 

But, he reasoned with himself, climbing up the ladder to leave it on the dining table that Phil was sitting at, waiting. If he burnt it, he’d be admitting they had value to them. And the only ones who cared about those stupid discs were Tommy and Dream. 

As Ranboo came out of the bathroom, changed and in a clean shirt, it was clear at first glance that he tried to wash up a bit before finding it a bit too painful. The teen had red, splotchy marks on the lightened side of his face while the other side looked slightly raised and inflamed. Techno wordlessly made his way over to the fridge as the teen sat down at the table, stiffening when he caught sight of the disc sitting on it. 

The man handed him a small dish of burn cream, Ranboo initially flinching back before he realized Techno wasn’t aiming to hurt him and taking it out of his hands with a small nod of thanks. 

Techno took a seat, and suddenly it was silent save for Phil sipping at his drink minutely, bucket hat still on, even though he had changed into a button-up and loosened pants, hair tied into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. The static energy of the room grew uncomfortable quickly, with how Techno could feel Ranboo’s skittish gaze on the side of his face.

“So, I think we should talk about-”

“I-I’m sorry about the… um, disc.”

“What the hell happened down there?” 

The three paused as they stared at each other, none of them speaking before Ranboo sighed quietly, seemingly taking the bullet for the group. 

“I’m sorry about the disc. It’s- Um, one of Tommy’s. And I know he wants it so it’ll pull me into trouble and then it’ll affect you guys, and I- I didn’t want to, I don’t remember getting it at all, I just…” He trailed off, the silence engulfing him before he gulped and continued before Phil or Techno could interrupt. 

“I was just- I don’t remember getting it, because I get, um, points in time? Where I can’t remember anything and I just kinda…” He stuttered to search for the word, waving in the air with a dirt-stained hand before sitting back in his chair, avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s alright if you evict me, I understand,” His voice was low, but it certainly got Phil’s attention. 

“Why would we evict you?” Phil asked, a frown clear on his face as he asked the teen the question, the younger of the two looking surprised by the questioning. 

“I- It’s Tommy’s disc-” 

“No one cares about Tommy’s discs except for Tommy and Dream,” Techno cut in, blunt and to the point. Ranboo shrank back further in his seat, though his eyes were wider, as though he hadn’t considered the possibility before. 

“Oh…” He said, voice trailing off before he looked up again. “But- I, I um, I blew up the Community House. That was me. I- That was  _ me _ .” 

Techno and Phil both paused at this, the two looking at each other across the table as they debated what to do. Techno’s mind had almost immediately latched onto one fact from the confession that he had made the connection between. 

If Ranboo hadn’t blown up the Community House, Tommy wouldn’t have betrayed Techno. He wouldn’t have been given the opportunity to. Things would’ve been fine. 

“...Why?” Techno asked his now-trembling neighbour. Ranboo flinched at the word, voice desperate as he tried to explain. 

“I don’t  _ remember,  _ I swear! I just- I just, sometimes I- When I forget things that are really really bad I get into this like- like dissociative state that I just- Dream tells me to do something and I can’t help but just, just do it? I don’t- I didn’t mean to, I swear, I-” 

“We don’t care about the Community House,” Phil interrupted, stopping the hybrid’s ramblings before they got out of hand. Techno’s gaze floated to Phil as Ranboo’s did, the man making eye contact with him for an extra moment as if to say that he understood what Techno had come to the same conclusion about.

“It would’ve happened eventually,” Phil said to Ranboo, Techno understanding the double meaning in his words and humming in agreement. He still felt bitter, and the chat was screaming in his brain to protect Ranboo, protect Tommy, it was starting to give him a headache. 

“...Oh,” Ranboo said, voice soft as he vocalized the word. Phil chuckled a bit, though his eyes held something fond in them. 

“Got yourself in a panic for nothing, huh?” He teased gently, though there was still concern that slipped into his voice. Ranboo took in the words for a few moments before nodding, laughing weakly himself. 

“Yeah, yeah… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just- I teleport when I get stressed, I’m sorry.” Techno didn’t blink at the confession, waving it away. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. Just try not to, uh… spiral when it comes to telling us something. Later. We aren’t needlessly cruel.” Techno said, his voice awkward but words holding nothing but the truth. 

Some of the tension slipped out of Ranboo’s shoulders as he nodded, relaxing as he took a sip out of his hot chocolate. The table lapsed back into silence before Phil spoke up, a look in his eyes Techno recognized. 

“Why don’t you stay the night, Ranboo? It’s snowing outside, all you’re wearing is a t-shirt.” The teen blinked, looking outside the window before looking back at the two of them. 

“Are- Are you sure?” 

Techno could say no. He could send his neighbour who he’s known for less than a week back to his humble abode of a shack and leave him in the snow where he wouldn’t be able to hurt them as badly. 

But for a moment, his vision flickered between blond and half-and-half hair, and his resolve crumbled. 

“Sure,” Techno said, “Stay the night.” 

Ranboo nodded apprehensively. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Techno repeated. And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> has been in google drive for a while please enjoy :) make up comfort for the last work in this series LOL 
> 
> reminder that they r not connected nothing to fear in this fic hope u enjoyed
> 
> ps. feel free 2 leave suggestions for this series :) i like writing 4 ranboo and i also like aus and one shots


End file.
